The Lady and The Shang
by Graced1011
Summary: Flashbacks are all Kel has left of her old life. A Shang Dragon rescued her and stole her heart. How will she handle both lives colliding?
1. Chapter 1

The Lady and The Shang

Chapter 1

"I think I found her!" Rhaoul looked up as a fiery red head walked across the training courtyard of the King's Own. Alanna the Lioness held out a piece of parchment for him to examine. "One of George's contacts in southern Maren, sent this 3 days ago. I don't want to get my hopes up, it could be another false lead, but the woman described was with a man teaching locals self defense." Rhaoul smiled slightly and shook his head, _certainly sounds like something Kel would do. _He handed the missive back to Alanna,

"So, let's go check it out. I can leave at first light and" He stopped and looked at Alanna's expression, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your wife is 8 months pregnant, or have you forgotten?" She laughed knowing his wife was the reason he was hiding out in the courtyard. Rhaoul winced a little thinking of the vase Buri had thrown at him that morning. She was on bed rest and going a little stir crazy. "You won't be going anywhere for at least the next 2 months. I'll go and check it out. If it turns out to be something I'll send word." Rhaoul knew she was right, but he wasn't happy about it. Kel had been missing for over 2 years.

"KEL!" The woman barely had time to turn around before a small body barreled into her legs.

"Whoa, there little one slow down!" she steadied the boy and bent over to his level. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Mistress Tayna said she would hang me up by my toe nails! Don't let her Kel! Don't let her" He began frantically trying to climb her as she straightened up.

"Ok Danni, ok I won't let her hang you up by your toe nails, but you really should stay out of her kitchen." She looked at him in reproach and ruffled his hair.

"Will you tell me a story Kel? The one about the giant flying lessons? Pleeaassee?!"

"Maybe another time, I'm headed to teach a class. Would you like to come watch?" He nodded excitedly. "Ok then, lets go" Kel turned the corner around a small barn and found her students already there warming up with staffs. She smiled as she caught sight of the tall man leaning against a wagon, calling out encouragement to the small group. Kel walked over and sat Danni on the wagon beside him. "Starting without me again?" The man glanced over at her with a small smile.

"No, I just thought I would get them warmed up a little. Ok everyone, now that the Lady is here the real fun can begin." The young people groaned, picked up their staffs and separated into their practice pairs.

"You know Kane, for a Shang Dragon, you are very bossy!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before." Kane kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked back towards the Inn. Kel finished up with her lesson and congratulated the group on how well they were catching on. She watched them all walk away and thought about the flashback she had experienced that morning. It was one of many that she had been having for the past two months, and though slightly unsettling she was slowly starting to get all of her memories back. The one from that morning was of a Chamber that wouldn't leave her alone. She walked into the Inn and sat down beside Kane in the dining room.

"Headache again?"

"Yes, it isn't as bad as the other ones though, so I'm thinking it will go away."

"Have you thought any more about what we talked about this morning" Kane took a sip from his drink and stared at Kel. He knew she was thinking about her life before they met, but he wasn't sure if she had made any decisions yet.

"I have given it quite a bit of thought actually and I still don't know. I know I am from Tortall and I was a knight there. But I don't know if I would even be welcome back or if everyone thinks I'm dead or missing or what happened to make me forget. I am just not sure yet. I remember all of my training and most of my friends but other than that it's all fuzzy." She put her head in her hands, extremely frustrated with everything. "I feel as tho they will all come back eventually but I am not a patient woman. I want to know what happened to me!" Kane rubbed her arm trying to comfort her.

"Kel, I still think you should consider contacting someone. So they will at least know you are alive. From what you have told me, you had a lot of friends who loved you and would want to know you are okay. Not to mention your family."

"Kane I like my life here. What if I don't like who I was or I don't remember someone…" she stopped not sure what to say or how to say what she was feeling. She knew she needed to at least contact her parents and maybe her brothers, but what about her friends at the palace? She wasn't sure what they believed about her or what had happened. Until she remembered exactly what had happened to her, they would have questions that she didn't have the answers to and that wasn't something she could face right now.

"Okay." Kane knew her well enough to know when she was done talking. "Just know that no matter what, we can handle it. I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

"Be careful Dragon, you may be accused of going a little soft"

"Me?" he cocked his head at Kel, "Never!" She loved that he could go from serious to teasing in no time flat. Kane pushed away from the table and stood up, "How about a sparing match? I haven't gotten a good workout in weeks."

"Oh really, because I seem to remember seeing a nice sized bruise on your collarbone from our last 'workout'." She looked up at him and smiled.

"That doesn't count. You used your wiles and that, my dear, is cheating"

"Ahh I see." Kel finished off her drink and pushed away from the table. "A rematch then?"

"As you wish Protector"

"You know I'm starting to wish I had not told you about that particular memory"

"But 'Protector of the Small', it just fits you so well." He bowed her out of the room with a dramatic sweep of his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the main characters. **

* * *

"How much further?" Alanna turned in her saddle to look at her tall companion

"Why exactly did I agree to let you come again?" Sir Nealen of Queenscove grinned at his old knight mistress.

"Because of my amazing conversation skills of course." Alanna scowled at him.

"If you don't stop your 'conversation skills' I'm going to throw something at you! And I think we should reach the village where she was spotted in at least half a days ride." Alanna would have never admitted it to Neal but she was a little afraid of what they would find when they got there. What could have possibly happened that had kept Kel away from her home for over 2 years? Every scenario she came up with was even more incredulous than the last, from capture and torture to loss of limb and the list went on and on. The last time anyone had seen her was at New Hope. A scout had spotted enemy activity in the area and Kel had taken Peachblossom to check it out and no one had seen or heard from her since. _I hate not knowing._

* * *

"Ok this was supposed to be a friendly sparring match not a..oomphf." Kel lost her footing as Kane swept his leg under her feet. "Ok I yield. Why on earth I insist on sparing with a Shang is beyond me, it must be the head trauma." She stayed where she was on the ground trying to catch her breath. Although she still never got the better of him, Kel had gotten to where she could hold her own against him for a moment or two at least before he pinned her, or sent her flying.

"I really don't think you can blame your injury any longer love, it's been 2 years. Besides you enjoy sparring with me." Kane leaned over her with his hands resting on his knees.

"Oh I do huh? Remind me why again." Her hazel eyes twinkled with mischief as he leaned down for a kiss. She flung her leg forward and swept his out from under him. He landed beside her with a laugh. They stayed there laughing for a moment before Kel closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the sun shining on her face. Kane caught his breath, rolled over and propped his head up on his arm.

"Again with those wiles Lady?" He watched as a smile tugged at her lips. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmm, apparently it's the only way I can win against you" Kel marveled at the way he could still make her pulse race. Suddenly, she sat up and grabbed her head as a sharp pain ripped through it.

_"Stenmun, tell me how you let them get in," he whined in Scanran._

_"I'm not Stenmun," Kel replied steadily in Common._

_The mage turned to stare at her, his brown eyes wide with shock. _

(from Lady Knight by Tamora Pierece)

The memory ended as quickly as it had begun, bet still left Kel in a cold sweat. She knew from other bits and pieces of memories and from what Kane had told her that the Nothing Man that she kept seeing was in fact dead by her hand. But he still left her with a vile taste in her mouth. She slowly moved her hands from her face and looked up at Kane, "I know Blayce is dead but the memories of what he did are worse the second time than they were the first."

"It will get better Kel, you have regained most of your memories already and you have to admit the ones you've made since then are pretty good, right?" Kane knew she would share her flashback when she was ready and never pushed her for details, but he hated to see her in pain. "What do you say we find something to eat?" He stood up and offered his hand towards Kel to help her to her feet, "I hear Mistress Tayna has some sort of deer stew cooking up at the inn. Interested?" Kel took his hand and let him help her to her feet. She suddenly felt very hungry and remembered she had forgotten to eat that morning.

"After you," She put her arm through his and they turned back towards town. "Is that Danni?" Kel squinted at the small boy running towards them from town.

"KEL!" He yelled every few steps. "KEL!" He stopped at their feet and stood there trying to breathe properly. "There…are…two….knights….up…at the….inn..looking..for..you." he barely got the last out before flopping onto the ground with a dramatic sigh. "I ran all the way here, Mistress Tayna said not to stop till I got to Master Kane's house, only you were not at his house so I ran to the practice ground and you weren't there either, so I checked the stables and you weren't there. YOU WERE NO WHERE!" Danni was very prone to exaggeration.

Kane watched Kel go pale and stooped down to the boy's level. "Danni, calm down you found us. Now what is this about knights at the inn?" The boy looked up at him in exasperation.

"I told you, Mistress Tayna said to find Kel and tell her that there are two knights at the inn looking for her. Kel are you sick? You look sick. Maybe you should sit down and eat soup. Momma always makes me eat soup when I'm sick." Danni had no idea the effect his words were having on Kel. Kane however, knew exactly what her look meant.

"Danni, go back and tell Mistress Tayna that we will be along shortly. Can you do that?"

"Do I have to run?"

"No walking is fine."

"Ok." He jumped up happily and set off.

"Kane, what if they are from Tortall?" Kane put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She hid her emotions so well, looking her in the eye was the only way he could tell what she was feeling. Right now all he saw was apprehension.

"Then, we will see what they want and go from there."

"You're right," Kel squared her shoulders and decided she would be fine regardless of what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The last portion of their journey seemed to stretch on forever, or so it seemed to Neal. He kept expecting to see something in the distance and all he ever saw was more road. He kept thinking about the last time he had seen his friend and wondering what could have kept her away all this time.

_"Kel, what were you thinking!", Neal finished healing the shallow cut on her arm and stood up, "Your wounds were minor this time but they could have been a lot worse. You got lucky."_

_ "He's right you know. You should have waited for reinforcements Keladry" Raoul pushed off from the wall he had been leaning on and took a seat next to her desk. _

_ "They needed help and I was not going to just stand there and wait for you all when I could handle it." Kel did not understand what the big deal was, she had taken care of the small group of bandits with no casualties and only a few cuts and scraps. "Besides I did have help, Peachblossom was there and Jump and the other dogs were there as well._

_ Neal shook his head, knowing they had already lost this argument before it began. "Kel what is wrong with you lately? You have not been yourself." She glanced at each of them, Raoul was the only one that would meet her gaze, Merric had suddenly been fascinated by the floor and Neal was starring at Merric. _

_ "I don't know what you mean Meathead. I'm fine." _

_ "You do know what he means Kel, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you", Raoul had been meaning to speak with Kel in private but it seemed Neal was going to force his hand. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees, "Kel you have been reckless. Running into battles without reinforcements, accepting challenges that you don't have to, and just last week you went on patrol by yourself. We are worried about you."_

_ The Lady turned to Raoul and studied him for a moment, "Is this why you are here? To express your concern?"_

"Neal, I think that is it." He looked up at Alanna, not quite sure what she had said, "I'm sorry did I interrupt your latest daydream?" She smirked at his confused look, "I said I think that is the village we are looking for."

Neal looked past her to the village, nestled in the small valley. "Finally! Do you think it will be hard to find her?"

"Hmm, a tall woman teaching self defense? No I think we will be fine." She kneed her mount on_. I really hope she is still here._

"Mithros, Danni, if you don't get out of my kitchen!" Mistress Tayna brandished her rolling pin like an axe and ran the little boy out of the kitchen for what seemed the thousandth time that day. She turned to go back in her kitchen and saw the two riders dismounting in front of her Inn_. _"Danni! Go and find Kel. I think she is at Master Kane's house. Tell her there are some knights at the Inn" She straightened her apron and walked back in to greet her guests. She waited behind the bar and studied the two knights. _Isn't the Lioness from Tortall a small redhead with violet eyes? _ "Welcome to The Little Lady, I am Mistress Tayna, what can I do for you today?"

"Two of whatever smells so amazing would be great." Alanna smiled at the proprietor politely.

"Coming right up, its Alanna the Lioness, isn't it?"

"So much for anonymity", she glanced over at Neal who was trying, unsuccessfully, to cover his smirk. "What is so funny?"

"I still think it's amusing that you expect people not to know you."

"Here you are, two bowls of the best deer stew this side of the border, if I do say so myself" Tayna placed two heaping bowls of food in front of the hungry travelers. "What brings you this way my Lady, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, you may be able to help actually. We are looking for someone. Her name is Keladry of Mindelan." Alanna watched her out of the corner of her eye for some sort of reaction. She saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't recognize that name lady. Sorry" _Where is Danni? I wonder if Keladry of Mindelan and our Kel is one and the same. I don't know what sort of secrets Kel is hiding, but I certainly won't be the one to reveal them._

"This is rather good Mistress Tayna." Neal was glad to eat anything that was not Alanna's cooking. Neal glanced behind her and saw a small head peaking around the corner, "I think you have a visitor." Tayna turned to look.

"Danni, good, did you do as I asked?"

"Mmm Hmmm, Master Kane said he would be here soon. Mistress Tayna, I'm awfully hungry after all that running. I may need a something for the walk home to keep me going." The bread that was almost done cooling, smelled amazing and Danni knew it tasted better than it smelled.

"Oh really, well I supposed I can spare one loaf. But if I catch you here tomorrow it will be up by your toenails with you" Tayna has a soft spot for Danni, he reminded her so much of her own son when he was that age.

"Well, Danni was right we do have Knights in the Inn. I was wondering if he had misunderstood you Tayna." Kane strolled in The Little Lady and sat down at the bar, next to Alanna. "What brings two Knights from Tortall all the way to Maren?"

Neal looked from the dumbstruck Alanna, to the newcomer, and back again, "I'm sorry and you are?"

"Where are my manners, I'm Kane. I live not far from here."

"I'm Nealen of Queenscove and this is Alanna of Pirates Swoop"

"I've heard of The Lioness, you are shorter than I expected."

Neal snorted, "She gets that a lot."

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?" Alanna knew a Shang when she saw one.

"Kane."

When he did not elaborate, Alanna quickly grew irritated, "I know you are Shang, Master Kane. I spent quite a bit of time with the Shang Dragon and you have the same look about you. Please don't lie to me; I'm too old to find it amusing."

"Well, it seems the Lioness temper is not exaggerated at all. I heard rumors that you knew Liam, I am very honored to meet someone who knew my namesake."

"You are the current Dragon?"

"As far as I know, I have not been home in sometime."

"I see," Alanna studied him for a moment,_ he has been expecting us._ "You don't seem surprised that we are here."

He shrugged and smiled, "I try not to be surprised very often Lady, it's not good for my _reputation_."

Alanna decided she liked him and returned his smile, "This is true. I wonder.." _I wonder if Kane is the man that was seen with Kel, "_I wonder if you know the Knight we are looking for."

_So they are looking for Kel._ "I know quite a few knights, Lady. Which one are you looking for exactly?"

Neal finished his food and spoke up, "Keladry of Mindelan."  
"I thought so. I think the two of you should come with me. We can talk more at my house."


	4. Chapter 4

Neal glanced at Alanna and back to Kane, "So you do know her. Where is she? Is she ok?" Alanna put her hand on his shoulder to calm him; "Maybe we should discuss this elsewhere." Neal looked around, just realizing they were drawing attention. Kane smirked and got up from his stool.

"I don't live far; you can leave your horses in the inns stable if you like." He didn't wait for them to move, as he knew their curiosity wouldn't allow them to sit there long.

Neal and Alanna exchanged a look and followed the Dragon out of The Little Lady.

Neal was getting impatient for some sort of news, "You never answered my question."

"Which question was that?" Kane knew Kel would want to tell them everything and didn't want to answer any more questions about her.

"Do you know Keladry of Mindelan?" Alanna could hear the frustration in Neal's voice._ This Dragon is as good at straight answers as the last one was._

"That is a very good question Sir Nealen." Kane hoped Kel wouldn't make them wait long; he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep evading their questions. He opened the door to his house, expecting to see Kel sitting at the table. _Where did she go now?_ He listened for her footsteps in the house and heard her moving in the bedroom. "Please have a seat." Alanna and Neal sat at the small table and looked at him expectantly.

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous._ Alanna was starting to wonder if this man was going to be able to help them at all. "Enough, have you seen her or not? We have come a long way and have been looking a very long time, and Goddess help me if you have wasted my time"

"He hasn't wasted your time Alanna." Kel couldn't stay hidden after she recognized Alanna's voice. Neal and Alanna jumped out of their chairs and spun toward her voice. The three of them stood there in shock, studying one another.

"Kel?" Neal looked her up and down taking in the changes. Neal had expected to see the Kel he remembered. Instead, her short hair was much longer and braided over her shoulder. She had a scar on her right temple that ran up into her hairline, and she was much leaner than he remembered. "Mithros, Kel I didn't think I would ever see you again." He sat down hard, not daring to look away in case she disappeared. Alanna smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello, Alanna." Kel wasn't sure how to react to someone she had not seen in two years and didn't even remember until about two months ago. Alanna took the decision from her and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you alive and all in one piece" _I can't believe we found her. She looks fine, what happened? _Alanna wanted answers even more now that she had seen Keladry.

Kane looked on from the other side of the room, waiting to see if he should slip out or if Kel would need him. Not that she needed him very often, but just in case, he stayed where he was. He got his answer when she looked at him with a little panic behind her mask.

"Why don't we sit? It's been a long day." Kel shot him a grateful look, when Alanna let her go and sat back down at the table. Neal, still a little bit in shock, couldn't take his eyes off her face. Kane held out her chair for her and then took the one next to her.

_ How does the Shang fit in? Is he her protector or something more? _ "I'm sorry, who are you exactly? Shang Dragon, I get, but how do you know Kel? And Kel where have you been, we have been looking for you since you disappeared from New Hope two years ago?" Alanna realized she had more questions than answers and it did not sit well with her.

"Kel?" Kane knew she was nervous but he also knew the sooner she started talking the better.

Kel took a deep breath and began, "A little over two years ago, I woke up in Kane's camp in Southern Maren….

_Kel slowly opened her eyes and saw a small campfire with a large man bending over it. She tried to move and realized there were several heavy blankets covering her. The man heard her moving and turned around. She looked into his bright green eyes and caught her breath as her pulse jumped._

_ "I wouldn't try to sit up just yet. You have a nasty cut on your head and you've been out of it for about a week." He grabbed a water skin and brought it to her lips to help her drink._

_ "Where am I? Who are you?" She brought her hand up to her head and felt the heavy bandage on the left side._

_ "My name is Kane and you are in Maren. Do you want to try and sit up?" Kane waited for her to nod her head and helped her slowly get into an upright position. Kel sat there for a moment waiting for her vision to return to normal._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I was hoping you could tell me. I found you six days ago on the bank of a river not far from here half drowned. You don't remember what happened?_

_ "I don't remember anything." She started to panic as she realized the only thing she could remember was her name, 'Kel'_

_ "Nothing?"_

_ "My name is Kel, and that is all. Not where I'm from, no names, faces, nothing!" Kane grabbed her hands and held them together as they started shaking._

_ "Why don't you rest for a little while longer, maybe you will remember more in the morning." Kel wasn't sure why but his voice soothed her and she found her self lying back down and falling asleep._

_ "What have I gotten myself into?" Kane was not looking for trouble, but it always seemed to find him for some reason. He had done everything he could to keep this woman alive for the past week and now she wakes up and has no memory. She was a fighter; he knew that much and she had been wearing remnants of what looked like Tortallan armor. But other than those few clues he didn't know who she was anymore than she apparently did. Yep this was trouble with a capitol T! He stood up and put a few more logs on the fire and settled down for yet another long night._

_ The next morning Kane woke early and went through his normal morning routine. As he finished the routine he knew by heart, he glanced over to where Kel was and met her hazel eyes._

_ "You are awake! I was wondering if you were going to keep me in suspense for a few more days. How are you feeling this morning?" _

_ "My head still hurts and I feel like I've been beat, but other than that I think I'm ok. What was that you were doing?"_

_ "It's called a drill. I am Shang. Do you know what that is?"_

_ "I think so, it's some sort of fighter? You start at a young age right?" She sat up slowly testing her strength._

_ "That is the gist of it anyway. Be careful, like I said last night, you have been out of it for a while. You may need some time to regain your strength." He went to her and helped her sit all the way up and brought her some water._

_ "Thank you. I think I may owe you my life." She finished all of the water and then studied him for a few moments. "What did you say your name was?"_

_ "Kane"_

_ "Right and we are in Maren?" She looked confused when she said the name, like she should recognize it, but couldn't place how._

_ "Still no memory huh?" Kane took the water skin and stood up. "It doesn't surprise me. You had a nasty head injury my Lady."_

_ "Am I a Lady? That doesn't sound right." She looked at the scars on her hands and knew she was no lady._

_ "That is just what I have taken to calling you. I think you are a soldier actually. You were wearing what looked like it used to be armor when I found you."_

_ "Armor? Nothing comes to mind. I have no idea who I am" Kel put her head in her hands and sat there for a moment. Kane watched her for a moment and decided silence was the best course of action. Maybe she would regain her memories, maybe she wouldn't. He was curious though as to what would happen between now and then._

_ "I wouldn't worry about it to much Kel; your memories will come back." _

_Kel looked up at him, "I think I would like to try and stand now." Kane stood and grabbed both her arms and helped her up. He let go when she was steady and backed away slowly. "I think I'm ok, my head doesn't hurt as bad anymore."_

_ "That's a good sign. You look better to. Your face isn't as bruised as it was"_

_ "Do you know what happened to me?" she took a few shaky steps._

_ "Not a clue, actually. When I found you, you were half drowned and badly injured. I cleaned you up and patched up your wounds. You have been in and out of consciousness for six days"_

_ "Thank you, for helping me, I think I need to sit now." She tried to sit down and her legs gave way. Kane caught her just before she hit the ground._

_ "Easy Lady, you don't want to break anything else" He held her for a few moments before sitting her back on the ground. She sat there for a few moments trying to make her head stop spinning._

_"So you have no idea who I am either?"_

_ "No Kel, I'm sorry. When you are stronger I can help you find out if you like."_

_ "Don't you have something better to do?"_

_ "Not at the moment, no. I'm all yours"_

_ Kel studied his face for a few moments trying to figure out if he was being honest or not. _

_She decided she did not have much choice but to trust him, as he was the only person she knew._

_"I can trust you?"_

_ Kane laughed, "Yes you can trust me". _

_ A few days later Kel was finally strong enough to move around on her own. She helped out as best she could and discovered that she could still remember everything about food and survival but still nothing specific._

_ "You know Kel; I think you may have some combat training. I think you are probably strong enough for a light sparring match. Would you like to try?"_

_ "Combat? That would explain the scars," she laughed nervously._

_ "Don't worry Lady, I won't hurt you." Kane grinned at her surprised look._

_ "Yes, but how do we know I won't hurt you."_

_ "Kel, if you hurt me, then I am not worthy to be Shang. It will be fine I promise."_

_He took her hand and helped her up. They both stood there for a moment waiting to see what the other would do. Kane aimed a light kick towards her midsection, to see exactly how her reflexes were. Kel surprised him when she grabbed his foot and twisted hard, sending him flying._

_ "Oh no! Kane I am so sorry! I don't know what happened, I just reacted!" She knelt next to him trying to make sure he was ok. She stopped when she realized he was laughing hysterically. "Why are you laughing? I could have hurt you."_

_ "Kel I am perfectly fine and I think it is safe to say you have some combat training." He finally sat up and stopped laughing long enough to realize she was very upset by her actions. "I really am alright. We probably should see how extensive your training is before we spar again though." He stood up and helped her to her feet as well._

_ "Without my memories I don't know what I am capable of and that scares me."_


	5. Chapter 5

_The next few days Kane tested Kel's combat knowledge and decided she had had some very extensive training and was not only adept with hand to hand combat but also most weapons. _

_"You know Kel, you are welcome to travel with me as long as you like." Kane felt oddly protective of the tall woman and had no intention of leaving her alone. "I don't really have a specific destination in mind, but I could use your help. I have been going from village to village the last few months, teaching a few of the locals self defense. Mostly teenagers that have too much time on their hands, but its needed with the shape things are in." Kel looked at him in confusion not really sure what he was talking about. "I'm sorry I forgot you don't really know. Scanra has been at war with Tortall and the surrounding countries are trying their best to stay out of it. But it has caused shortages in trade and hungry people get desperate." Kane finished packing up the camp while Kel sat by the fire staring into the dying embers. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she couldn't very well leave Kane. He was the only person she knew._

_She decided she would go with him and help out where she could. Maybe she would see someone or something that would trigger a memory. As she finished this train of thought they heard a loud screeching! Kane whipped towards the sound every inch of him prepared for an attack. _

_Kel laughed, "It's just a griffin Kane. They won't bother us if we don't bother them."_

_"How do you know that?" He did not relax._

_"I'm not sure, I just do." She stared at the scars covering her hands, "I think these are griffin claw marks."_

_"Griffin claws?" He relaxed a little and walked over to look at her hands._

_"Yes, I keep seeing a small griffin trying to bite me." She shook her head to clear the image and stood up and grabbed the pack Kane had given her. The little flashes she had been having meant nothing and made no sense when she tried to put them together. An ugly dog, an ill tempered horse, a mean griffin, nothing fit. Every time she tried to piece together the fragments she got a horrible headache and it just made her more frustrated. She turned toward Kane and caught him studying her." What?"_

_"Nothing, just wondering what's going on in that pretty head of yours." _

_"I've decided to go with you. I don't know anyone else and traveling with you is better than wondering around with no memories. Besides I really don't think you will survive very long on your cooking."_

_"Oh really?! You are complaining about my cooking?" He glanced at her and walked off towards the road. "You weren't that picky a few days ago." She jogged after him._

_"A few days ago I couldn't get up, much less cook for myself."_

_"Ah, I see. Well my Lady, I will just have to let you do all the cooking from now on."_

_He kept walking, shortening his pace so as not to tire her too quickly._

_"Well as long as you eat your vegetables, I won't complain."_

"… And we have been together ever since. We settled here about 4 months ago. This house was vacant so we've been staying here." Alanna and Neal looked at her in shock.

"Maren? That is more than two weeks ride from where you disappeared. What

happened?" Neal kept his head in his hands as he spoke trying to comprehend all that Kel had been telling them.

"I don't know Neal. I started getting headaches a couple of months ago followed by flashbacks. It was bits and pieces at first but then I would black out for several days and large fragments would come back all at once. I remembered killing Stenmun and Blayce just last week." Kel sat in here chair unmoving since she had started talking. If Kane had not had his hand on her shoulder she was sure she would be a mess right now. She looked over at him grateful he hadn't left. "But I still don't remember anything from the time I got word of the attack to when I woke up at Kane's camp. I remember riding out with the gate guard and then nothing."

"It is not unusually for people to block out painful memories." Alanna had seen it before in people who had been captured or abused. "I still don't understand Kel, if you remember everything from your life before, why did you not send word?"

"Alanna, I knew you all would have questions that I still don't have the answer to. Like what happened to me?" Kel's voice raised several octaves before she stopped suddenly and composed herself. "I'm sorry Alanna but I assumed you would think I was dead by now. I had no way of knowing you were searching for me."

"We never stopped searching for you Kel. Me, Raoul, your parents, even Wylden wouldn't let the search stop completely. Anytime anyone said something about calling it off, Alanna and Raoul would roar at them." Neal grinned at the memory of the King looking extremely shocked at his Commander and Champion when they called him all kinds of stupid for suggesting Kel was gone.

"How is everyone?" She whispered, not sure she wanted the answer.

"Well let's see, other than worried about you. Your parents have been back to the Islands to escort Princess Kalasin. Tobe joined the riders so he could keep looking for you. New Hope is being commanded by Merric and Neal. The townspeople would accept no one else until you returned. Their words not mine. Raoul is only the figurehead for the Kings Own now, Domiton of Masbolle actually runs everything. Buri and Yuki and Daine are all expecting."

"Neal! That is wonderful! I can't believe she let you leave."

"She is only in her third month." Kel stared at her friends. _So many things have changed. Do I even have a place anymore?_

"Kel what are you going to do? You have to come back with us. When people find out you are alive they will want to see you." Alanna was adamant about getting this woman back home. She watched the emotions run across Keladrys face in awe. She could tell what she was thinking and it shocked her almost speechless. The looks going between her and the Dragon were very telling. "Kel you are going to come back with us right?"

"I don't know Alanna." She kept shooting worried glances at Kane and spinning the new ring on her left hand.

"Kel if this is what you want to do, I will go with you, love." Kane reassured her quietly.

"Wait a minute! Kel what am I missing here?" Neal had still not caught on.

"Kane is my husband Meathead. I won't leave without him."

Alanna laughed at the expression on Neal's face. It was a cross between anger at the use of the offending nickname, and shock that Kel was married.

"We have been together for two years and married for about 6 months. I wouldn't be here without him Neal. He saved my life.".

"You found your Rogue," Kel looked at Alanna and smiled, "I'm very happy for you Keladry. You deserve to be happy. I still don't understand your reluctance to return to Corus with us. Kane is a Shang Dragon, he would be more than a welcome addition I assure you. If for no other reason than, his namesake saved Jon's life." Alanna was already thinking of the many benefits of having another Shang at the palace. "Besides your parents are sure to want to meet the man that has capture your heart."

" I really do want to see my parents. I wouldn't mind seeing everyone at New Hope either, and I'm sure Tobe will be wanting to see me. Did he really join the Riders?" She remembered the day a few weeks ago when she remembered adopting Tobe officially. He was so excited and she couldn't believe that she had acquired a son before a spouse.

"He only joined so he could look for you Kel." Neal spoke having finally gotten over his shock at Kel's married. "He never gave up hope that we would find you."

"If you will give us a few days to get some things settled here, I think we will go back with you Alanna." Kel had already made up here mind, she wasn't sure why she had been so hesitant. It was time to face her past and move on. Besides she had Kane what else did she need.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not being able to update regularly. I have a one year old who has been sick lately. Working on getting this story finished. This is my first fan fic so any comments/suggestions are great.**

* * *

Two days before they were to arrive in Corus, all her doubts resurfaced. Alanna and Neal had sent word of their arrival and in every town and village they had passed through on their way towards the capitol, there were people there who recognized her and wanted to see her for themselves. Having the Protector of the Small, the Lioness and a Shang Dragon traveling together did absolutely nothing to speed their journey. Kane was the only one to notice the look in Kel's eyes, her mask being firmly in place since they left Maren. He couldn't fully grasp why she was so nervous. Alanna and Neal were thrilled to see her. Why wouldn't the rest of Tortall be the same?

Kel couldn't help but wonder at the kind of reception she would receive on her arrival. She remembered how she had been acting before her disappearance. Restless, moody, reckless; she couldn't explain her actions anymore now than she could then. Would anyone even want an explanation? Going missing for two years didn't erase the past and she knew that. Eventually, after everyone got over the fact that she wasn't actually dead, they would want answers. She looked up at Neal when she realized he had been calling her name. "I'm sorry what?"

"I've been talking to you for 10 minutes. I know your head is healed but I didn't know your hearing was affected as well." He grinned, happy to be able to tease her again. He did not realize how much he had missed her easy friendship.

"Oh you're funny, Sir Meathead. My hearing is fine, thank you."

"Ok look, this Meathead business has got to stop. Enough is enough already!"

Kel smirked at him and spurred her horse on to catch up with Alanna and Kane who had taken the lead. "I mean it Kel. You and Dom have gotten other people saying it. A page came in for a healing the other day and said are you really Sir Meathead?"

"Dom laughed for days." Alanna called over her shoulder.

"I can imagine." Kel could picture Dom spreading the name around just to get a reaction out of his cousin.

"Who is Dom?" Kane had heard the name several times but Kel had not spoken of him and he wasn't sure who he was.

"Domitan of Masbolle is Neal's cousin and acting Commander of the King's Own. He was also in the group that was with Kel when Blayce fell." Alanna had always suspected there was more to the relationship between Dom and Kel but her suspicions had never been confirmed.

"I see." Kane slowed his mount to ride beside Kel as Neal caught him and Alanna. "Are you alright love?" He had been meaning to get her to herself to make sure she was still ok but as yet he had not had the chance for any privacy.

"I am not scared anymore Kane, just nervous. I haven't seen these people in over two years and I am not the same person I was when I was taken." Kel knew it was not just her physical appearance that had changed. She was the same if not better skill wise, but she was a lot more outspoken than she used to be. She never needed to hide her emotions with Kane and it had just been them for so long she was out of the habit.

"It's going to be fine Kel. Don't worry. Besides if you keep this up you will get wrinkles."

"Wrinkles? How will I get wrinkles?"

"Oh lets see, you will start to worry and before you know it you will be worrying so much that you will not know where you are going and it will get cold and then you will get lost, which will cause you to worry more and then you will be worried and cold and then your face will be so cold that you will freeze that way and that is how you will get wrinkles." His completely straight face made her laugh.

"You're crazy you know that."

"Only for you my dear, only for you." She shook her head at his antics, loving that she was never bored.

The next couple of days were uneventful as they got closer and closer to their destination. Kel found that she recognized everything and that little had changed. Alanna kept glancing at Kel expecting some sort of reaction but her emotions were firmly controlled behind her back in place, mask. Neal wasn't really watching anything, he was anxious to get back to his expectant wife. They topped a rise and saw the capitol spread out before them.

"Hmm, you think it's big enough?" Kane couldn't help the sarcasm.

"Don't tell the King that, he has been trying to expand."

"I was not serious Lioness."

"Expand? Expand what?" Kel studied the city spreading in all directions.

"The palace actually; with all the different military units he wants to add several more barracks including one for immortals." A lot had changed since the end of the Scanran War.

"Immortals? Really? Hmm, that makes sense actually."

"You think? You are one of the few that do. Most people just want them gone. Jon is trying to get as many under peace treaty as he can. So far, Daine has been able to negotiate with Ogres, basilisks, and a few spidrens."

"Spidrens? I am not so sure about that one. The only ones I have ever seen were either threatening to eat someone, or actually eating them."

"Well these are rather old and seem to be keeping there kin in check so far as I can tell."

The last leg of the journey was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Kel couldn't get over how everything looked the same but so much had changed. Kane wasn't sure how exactly he was going to fit into this Kel's life. His Kel loved to laugh and was outspoken and opinionated and sometimes bossy. The Kel he had seen the last few weeks was silent and hid behind a Yamani mask instead of speaking her mind. He knew when they got married that things might change when she finally did get her memories back, but he honestly never expected that day to come. Two years without a single thing and then suddenly in two months time she remembers it all. He was just as overwhelmed by her memories as she was. He never guessed that his Kel might be the Lady Knight Keladry of Tortall. He looked up and caught Kel staring at him. "What?"

"You have that look."

"What look? There is no look."

"Oh yes there is, I'm looking at it. It's that I-am-worried look you get whenever you are worrying about things you can't change or you feel you should take the blame for. That fire at the Inn we stayed at in Sarain, or when I got sick because of something I had eaten. You had the same look then. What's wrong?" She knew him to well.

"Nothing, just wondering about the changes in you."

"Changes? I'm not sure what you mean." She could see Alanna and Neal trying not to listen in on their conversation and slowed her horse to put a little more distance between them.

"Kel you have not been the same since we left Maren. I understand that you have been dealing with a lot, I get that. I just don't want you to disappear on me."

"I'm not going anywhere without you Kane. I am not the person I was before. I just need some time to sort out my thoughts."

"Just don't shut me out Kel. I want to be there for you and help in anyway I can. But I can't do that if you won't let me in."

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked him in the eye and saw just how much this had been worrying him. "I did not shut you out on purpose. I will get this sorted I promise."

"I know you will, I'm just saying let me help." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, "I love you Keladry." She blushed slightly at his display.

"I'm really glad it was you who found me."

"You've said that before."

"I meant it then to." She was glad they had cleared the air before arriving at the palace, which was now looming above them in all its glory. She could see the men standing guard staring at her and Kane and knew that word of their arrival would spread quickly.

"Well Kel, Welcome home." Alanna looked at her to make sure she was following and made her way through the gate into the palace courtyard.


	7. Chapter 7

Kane watched as, one after another, the guards on duty caught sight of Kel and went still. He knew she was the only other Lady Knight in the realm, and that many thought she was dead but he still had not expected this type of reaction. What did they expect, a refugee? A battle ready, knight in full armor prancing through the gates as though nothing had happened? Kane knew how much Kel hated being the center of attention and found himself slightly annoyed. Alanna instructed them to turn their horses over to one of the grooms standing by and follow her. About that time two children rounded the corner and barreled into Alanna, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"What are the two of you doing here? You are supposed to be at home!"

"We got here two days ago with Papa." The taller of the two boys was a little more reserved and answered as he let go of his mother. "Aunt Buri had her baby and Grandpa Myles needed Papa for something."

"Alan let go I can't breathe! Go find your Father and tell him to meet us at Uncle Raoul's."

"Yes Mama" Two heads nodded and the boys took off to do as their mother said.

"They have gotten so big, Alanna. I've missed a lot." Kel had grabbed her husbands arm and was holding on for dear life, using him as an anchor. Alanna smiled and led them off towards the palace. Kel looked around, taking in some of the changes. There were a few new buildings she did not recognize but other than that everything looked almost the same. She glanced at Kane and noticed spots dancing in her vision. She shook her head trying to clear it but that only seemed to make it worse. "Kane?" She whispered his name and fainted.

_"We have to keep her sedated! If she comes to and recognizes any of us we are all dead men and all of this will have been for nothing." _

_ "I understand that but much more of these drugs and she won't survive at all. We were told not to kill her!" Kel recognized those voices but couldn't put names to them before she blacked out a_

"Kel? Kel? Wake up, love." She knew that voice, where had she heard it before? "Kel? Keladry!" She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to focus.

"Kane? What? What happened?"

"You scared me to death! That is what happened? If you die on me know Keladry I swear I will find someone to bring you back so I can kill you again!"

"Neal would you mind not yelling at my wife? I would really appreciate it." Neal had the sense to at least look a little ashamed.

"I'm sorry Kel, but you scared me. Why didn't you tell us you were expecting?"

"I'm sorry what?!" Kel looked at Neal not sure she was hearing him right. She slowly sat up and stared at him. "What did you say?"

"Kel you did know you were pregnant right?" He looked between the shocked expressions of Kane and the woman on the bed. "I'll take that as a no." he said to himself. "Uh Kel, Kane, congratulations your going to be parents in about eight months or so."

"You're not serious?" Kel still did not comprehend what he was telling her.

"I am very serious Kel. When you fainted, Kane thought it was another flashback only worse. We were going to insist on checking you out anyway and when you did not wake up right away, Kane gave us the go ahead." Neal kept talking about pregnancy symptoms, even though Kel had clearly tuned out.

"Uh, Neal," Kane interrupted, "would you give us a minute." The man looked at Kel noticing her panicked expression for the first time, nodded and left them in privacy. Kane followed him to the door and shut it behind him. "Kel, did you really not have any idea?"

"Kane, I promise you if I had any suspicions at all you would have been the first to know. I haven't been feeling well but I just thought it was the flashbacks." She put her hand to her still flat stomach in shock. "How did this happen?"

"Well I really didn't think I would have to explain the specifics to you love. After all we have been married for six months." He smirked and kissed the back of her hand.

"Are you happy?" It had just occurred to her that he may not be all that thrilled at the prospect of being a father.

"Happy? Are you kidding? I could not be happier! We talked about having children Kel, I don't think we planned on it being this soon but…are you happy?"

"I don't think it has sunk it yet." The couple sat there for a moment staring at each other. "A baby! Kane we are going to be parents! I hope it's a boy!"

"Oh no I want a girl!"

"A girl? I thought all men wanted boys?"

"Not all men are married to you." He leaned over and kissed her softly before they heard a small knock on the door. "Well, time to face the music, I suppose." Kane stood and went to the door. Kel heard him open the door and closed her eyes in relief as she recognized her mother's voice.

Ilane of Mindelan took one look at the man who had answered the door and knew Kel was alright as Alanna had said she was. The man in front of her wore confidence like a cloak, and she knew he was lethal. "You must be my new son-in-law?"

"If you are Ilane of Mindelan, then I must be. Please come in" He waved her into the room and shut the door. She stood stock still in the middle of the room staring at Kel still sitting in the bed. She could not stand being so far away from her youngest child any longer and strode to the bed and wrapped her in a hug.

"I never gave up hope."

"Mama!" She spoke between sobs she could no longer control, "I can't believe you're here."

"Where else would I be?" She drew back and looked at her daughter. "My youngest daughter comes back to me after two years of wondering and searching? Of course I'm here." She took her in her arms again and held on tight. "Oh dear don't cry. It's alright. I'm here." She tried to soothe Kel the best she could. Ilane wasn't sure what she had been expecting but an uncontrollable sobbing Kel was definitely not it. She glanced over at Kane and saw that he was holding out a handkerchief, she smiled and let go of Kel long enough to hand it over.

"I'm sorry Mama, I don't know why I'm crying. It must be the hormones."

"Hormones?" Ilane tilted her head to look in Kel's face. "Kel?"

"I don't know if we want to tell everyone just yet Mama but I'm pregnant. I just found out. Kane and I haven't even discussed what or if we want to tell anyone."

"We do." Both women looked at Kane in surprise. "What? I want to scream it from that tall needle looking tower we saw coming in. You really think I'm going to be able to not tell anyone."

"So he is thrilled I see." Ilane turned back to her daughter. Kel laughed and wiped at her face.

"So it would seem."

"It has been quite a day. My daughter is returned to me with a husband and child in tow. I am truly fortunate." Ilane put her hand to Kel's check and hugged her again. She pulled back and stood to face her new son-in-law. "Now, Kel introduce your husband to me. I taught you better than that." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Mama; this is Kane Dell, my husband. Kane, Ilane of Mindelan." Kane took his mother-in-law's hand and kissed the back dramatically.

"It is an honor to meet the Lady who raised such an amazing woman."

"The honor is mine." He dropped her hand and grinned at her. Ilane laughed and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me" She whispered to him, not wanting to start Kel's tears again.

"Mama, where is Papa?"

"The King's Council is in session but he is heading straight here as soon as he can. I am supposed to be with Her Highness and Princess Shinko but I know they will understand." Kel moved to get out of the bed and both her mother and her husband moved to help her. She looked at them in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"You should stay in bed." Kane was worried she would fall or pass out again.

"Kane, I'm not breakable; I'm pregnant, and I refuse to sit about like and invalid. I feel fine and I want to get up." Kane made to argue but the look on his wife's face silenced him.

"Kel you really should take it easy for a few days. Neal says you fainted in the courtyard?"

"Yes I did but I'm sure it was just the heat." Kane was still unconvinced and was still hovering over her.

"KANE! I am fine!" He put his hands up and backed away. Ilane couldn't help but laugh at the exchange.

"I can tell you two have been together a while!" She sat in a chair near the bed as Kel got dressed. "Don't worry dear; your father did the same thing the first time I was expecting. You know with you here there are 4, well 3 now, women who are expecting."

"What do you mean?" Kel had finished dressing and was sitting down to pull a pair of sturdy boots on.

"Well Buri just had her baby a week ago; Yuki and Daine are both expecting, and now you." Ilane saw the panicked look in Kane's face. Kel had gone from elated to sobbing to yelling within five minutes. If there were two other women in this place like that, he wasn't sure he wanted to be around. "You can go and hide in the training courts if you like, that's where all the other husbands are." He looked at her grateful and got up to leave, kissing the top of Kel's head as he left.

"Send someone for me if you need something love." He walked towards the door and then stopped and turned around, "I forget, are we telling our news or keeping it to ourselves?"

"I think I would like to keep it to ourselves for now. We just got here, let's settle in first..."

"I thought you might say that." He turned and continued towards the door. He didn't get five feet past it before he turned around and came back to kiss Kel again. "I still hope it's a girl."

Kel laughed and sent him on his way.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little longer than the others. I couldn't seem to find a stopping point. Hope you like it :)**

Kane wondered through the halls of the palace, just getting a feel for the place. He did eventually find himself at the indoor practice arena where there were several knights sparing. He stood at the fence just watching when a large man came to stand next to him. The dark haired man did not say anything for a moment so Kane kept quiet as well.

"You are Shang." It wasn't an accusation, more of an observation. Raoul remembered the look of Liam and the Shang Wildcat and Horse all had the same look as the tall man standing next to him.

"You are observant."

"Raoul of Goldenlake" The knight offered him his hand. Kane would have recognized his wife's Knight Master anywhere. He was just as Kel had described him.

"Kane Dell, the Shang Dragon"

"Another Dragon?" He turned and leaned his back against the railing, "I knew Liam for a short while, but he definitely made an impression."

"RAOUL!" Both men turned when they heard the Lioness. She did not see them so Raoul waved her over. "I see you've met Kane."

"I have, didn't know he knew you though Alanna." Raoul looked between the two of them trying to read their expressions.

"You must not have talked for very long." She gave Kane a look. "Kane, your wife was looking for you. She wants to introduce you to her father. They are in your rooms."

"Ahh, well duty calls. It was an honor my lord." He shook the older mans hand and went in search of Kel. Raoul gave Alanna a questioning look, but didn't bother asking; Kel was who he wanted to know about.

"I actually came here looking for you. Where is Kel? Buri said you got back this morning, how is she? What happened?"

"You should have asked Kane."

"The Dragon? Why, what does he have to do with anything?" Raoul was puzzled. "He said he was here with his wife. Can Shang actually get married?"

"They can, they just don't normally stay in one place long enough to do so. And he IS here with his wife." Alanna waited, thinking he would catch on. "Raoul, Kane is married to Kel.." The knight looked at his friend in shock. It did not occur to him that Kel would come back any different than when she had left. Two years was a long time and he should have realized Kel wouldn't be frozen in time.

"Married? I can not picture her married for some reason." He stared at the ground thinking, "Other than that, how is she Alanna? Why did she not come home herself?" Where has she been all this time?

"Something happened the day she disappeared Raoul. She did not remember any of us until a couple of months ago. Not where she was from, none of her family and friends, nothing. The first thing she remembered, until a few months ago, was waking up in Maren! Kane found her there, half drowned and beaten. They have been together ever since, teaching self defense to locals wherever they happened to be. They were married six months ago." Raoul was silent, trying to come to grips with everything she was telling him. "She still does not know what happened to her or how she got to Maren. The last thing she remembers is riding out of New Hope in response to the distress call and then nothing until Kane found her."

"Maren? Gods Alanna that is more than two weeks hard ride from New Hope! What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if we ever will. If Kel doesn't remember we have nothing to go on."

"So other than having Kel back, we are no closer to finding out what happened to her than we were a month ago."

"I'm afraid not." Raoul and Alanna stood by the fence watching a few squires face off.

"Is she up to seeing anyone?"

"I would give her till the morning Raoul. She is not the same woman she was." Raoul nodded. "I heard you have a daughter."

"Alanna, you should see her, she is so tiny and so perfect. I never thought I could love someone so fast." The look of love on the big mans face, and the fact that she could change the subject so fast, proved just how completely captivated he was by his young daughter.

"I have three of my own; you don't have to explain it to me. What did you name her?"

"Aubrie, and Alanna, thank you for not letting me go with you. I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't been here."

"Of course. Although from what I hear you weren't here for some of it anyway."

"Who told you?"

"Jon, actually. Did you really faint?"

"NO! I did not faint! Buri said I was never touching her again and hit me on the head."

"So you did faint." Alanna turned around and walked back towards the palace

"I DID NOT FAINT!" he ground out following her out.

Kane watched his sleeping wife, wondering what the next few months would bring. Her parents had spent the better part of the previous night with them. Talking and plenty of crying on Kel's part; she was usually so strong and the tears unnerved him a little bit. He watched her brow furrow in what looked to be pain and she jerked her head a little. These were the usual signs of a nightmare or a rather intense flashback. When the flashbacks first started, Kane thought she would slowly get her memories back and then he had found her passed out in their room and she had slept for two days. He didn't think he had ever been so scared in his life. He was Shang and therefore nothing really scared him; but a woman half his size could reduce him to a nervous wreck with no more than a look. He traced the side of her face with his fingertips slowly bringing her out of sleep. "Good morning love."

"Hi" she looked at him sleepily. "It's really early, why am I awake?"

"I couldn't wait to see you." She laughed sleepily.

"Oh really? Well you've seen me, now what?" Kane lifted an eyebrow and smiled, "It's definitely too early for _that!_ I haven't even had my tea yet" He groaned and dropped his face to the bed.

"I never should have gotten you hooked on that." He looked up at her and smiled as she touched the side of his face. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Not yet."

"Hmm well I will have to remedy that." He sat up pulling her with him. "Keladry Dell, Lady Knight of Tortall, Protector of the Small;" Kel rolled her eyes at his antics, "I, Kane Dell, love you from the very depth of my being and can not wait to see the amazing mother that I know you will be." Her gaze softened when he became serious.

"I love you to Kane." She put her hands on his face and kissed him softly. "You are going to be a wonderful father you know that right?"

"I'm going to give it my best shot."

"Well I've seen your best shot and it hits dead center every time so I'd say he is safe with you."

"She." He corrected her immediately.

"I do not understand why you want a girl." She leaned back against the bed.

"A beautiful, perfect miniature of you? Who would not want that?"

"I could think of a few people, now that you mention it."

"Just point them out to me and I will set them straight." She shook her head and laughed.

"Do you think I could have some tea first?"

"Right, I'm going to do that now." He got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed and went into the sitting room attached to the bedroom. Kane had heard one of the servants come in with a trey earlier and thought it should still be warm. Finding he was right, he poured Kel a cup and brought it to her.

"Mmm, when was this brought up?" She savored the taste and relaxed back into the pillows behind her. "I didn't hear anyone."

"It wasn't that long ago and they were very quiet, I barely heard them." He sat down next to her with his own cup. "Anything specific you would like to tackle today love?"

"Hmm, I would like to finish my tea." She grinned at his pointed look. "Other than that I think I would just like to reacquaint myself with the palace. See a few people I think, maybe not everyone today though.

"A little at a time it is then." Kane leaned over to kiss her and heard a knock at the door. He found a page at the door with a message, requesting their presence in the King's personal receiving room. The couple finished their cups, dressed and was out the door in no time.

They were ushered into the receiving room to find they were apparently, the last to arrive.

So much for a little at a time, everyone Kel had been planning on seeing today were all in the same room. Kane looked at his wife and saw that her mask was firmly in place, but if the grip she had on his hand was any indication, she had not been expecting this.

"Keladry, it is good to see you alive and well." Queen Thayet broke the ice as she moved to hug Kel lightly. "Come, sit." Kel had wanted her reunion with a few of the people gathered to be a little more private but the choice was taken from her. Everyone seemed to find seats at the same time putting Kel next to Thayet and Shinko and Kane across the room next to Neal and Raoul. She sent him a panicked look before firmly checking her emotions. Neal took the reins and introduced Kane to the group that had gathered; the women smiling politely and the men sizing him up. All of them were wondering at the man that had captured Kel's heart, and weather or not he was good enough for her.

"Kel I thought you might feel better if you only had to tell the story once, instead of over and over every time you saw someone." Alanna had knelt down in front of her, "Just start whenever you are ready."

Kel took a deep breath and looked to her husband, Kane nodded in reassurance and she began. She told them how she had woken up at Kane's camp and how she had recovered from her injuries, the following months adjusting to life without a memory, her marriage to Kane, and ending with Alanna and Neal's arrival at their home. She left out her pregnancy, not really wanting to share that yet. "I seem to have all of my memories except for two weeks after I disappeared from New Hope. The last thing I remember is riding out the front gates in response to a distress call we had received, then nothing until I woke up in southern Maren."

"Kel, you realize that is over two weeks ride from New Hope." Raoul had moved from his seat next to his wife to lean against the window, and was the first to speak. "You don't remember anything at all?"

"I'm sorry Raoul I don't, I wish I did."

"Master Kane…" Something had been bothering King Jonathan and he spoke up, "Had you never heard of Keladry before finding her on the riverbank? She is not as well known as say Raoul or Alanna, but surely you had heard of her defeat of Blayce the Gallen."

"I had heard the Lady Knight Keladry of Tortall had killed the Gallen, but I never connected Kel with her. The descriptions I heard of Lady Keladry were that she was ten feet tall, could kill a man with one swing, rode a devil horse, and talked to birds." Kel blushed at the outlandish claims associated with her. "So you can see your Majesty, how I would not make the connection between the picture I had of her to the half drowned, beaten, and barely alive woman I rescued. If I had known who she was I would have brought her here."

"I had to ask, and yes I can see how you would not have connected the two." Jonathan looked back to Kel, "We are more than thrilled to have you returned to us Lady Knight. Have you thought about what you will do now?"

"Jon…" Thayet shot him a look, "Give her a few days before trying to put her to work."

"About that, I really don't think…"

"Neal!" Kel said sharply. He looked at her puzzled but stopped talking none the less.

Kel once again found all eyes on her. No one could remember ever hearing an outburst like that from her. Kane just grinned, he had been on the receiving end of her temper more than once and was glad it was not directed at him this time.

"I assume you will explain when you are ready?" at Kel's nod Thayet turned to Kane, "So you are Shang?"

"I am, your Majesty"

"The last Dragon was an exemplary warrior."

"Yes he was, I wear his name proudly." The conversation turned to a few of the former Shang Dragons exploits and everyone seemed to relax. Kane kept watching Kel for signs that she was tiring and after she had yawned for the fourth time, he decided it was time to go. They made their excuses and returned to their rooms.

"Are you going to tell me why you don't want to tell anyone you are expecting?" He had shut the door and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Kane, I'm just not ready." She sat down on the chair next the bed.

"Ready for what Kel?"

"I… I don't know." She stared at her hands. Kel wasn't sure why she had reservations about telling their news.

"I thought you were happy about the baby." She jerked her head back towards him.

"What?! I am happy about the baby. I couldn't be happier!"

"Then why don't you want to tell anyone?"

"I just don't want to!" she was getting frustrated.

"That is not a reason Kel and you know it."

"Fine, I'm scared ok!" Kane crossed the room and knelt down next to the chair.

"Why are you scared love?"

"I want this baby to have a home and not just a camp where ever we happened to be, and I would love for that home to be here but I just don't know if it's going to happen."

"What do you mean? Everyone has been thrilled to have you back."

"Yes but do I even have a place here anymore? I know I've only been gone for two years but when a country is recovering from war, that is a long time and a lot has happened."

"Kel, I've never known you to back down from anything. We will find our place here. Give it time." She let herself be held, taking the comfort he was offering. She usually did not worry about things like this. When she started to tear up again, she got irritated.

"UGH THESE HORMONES!"


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm a little shocked about how many followers I have. Didn't expect that but I LOVE IT! and I love getting reviews so comment away. I will try and answer any questions you have too.**

**wazzzzzzup- The flashback including her captors happened right before she found out about the pregnancy and she is a little overwelmed so she hasn't thought about it since then. She will though**

**Jazz379705-Kane has become one of my favorites too. I'm glad you like him :)**

* * *

The next morning Kel made her way to the indoor practice arena to meet Shinko and her mother for their morning session with their glaives. It felt good to be doing something so normal again.

"Do we need to slow down for you Keladry or have you been keeping up?"

"I think I can keep up your Majesty."

"Thayet, please"

"Did I know you were coming?" She took her stance across from her mother and next to Thayet who was squaring off against Shinko.

"Not unless you can see the future. I did not know myself until a little while ago. I managed to get out of a meeting I really had no interest in." Thayet began their exercise. Kel found she had no problem keeping up and was in fact, more advanced than the others from her exercises with Kane. The women finished up an hour later and went their separate ways; Kel following her mother to her quarters.

"Where exactly was Papa taking Kane again?" The two men had disappeared early that morning and Kel wasn't sure exactly where.

"I am not sure, he said something about wanting to show him something at the docks I think."

"Should I be worried that my husband and my father are conspiring?" Her mother laughed.

"I think Kane is safe enough with your father Kel." Ilane poured them both tea and sat in the chair across from Kel. When Kel did nothing but hold her cup in her lap, Ilane looked at her questioningly.

"Mama I need to ask you something."

"Anything dear, what is it?" She sat her cup down on the table and leaned towards her daughter.

"What happened at New Hope? Where are Tobe and Peachblossom, Jump and the sparrows? Neal said everything was fine but we never had the chance to really talk."

"New Hope has been turned into a rather thriving town. Tobe refused to leave, convinced you would return there, and then after a year with no sign of you and no new leads he came here when Neal left and joined the Riders hoping to look for you on his own. He is stationed with his Rider group at New Hope but they are not due back for awhile yet. Neal brought Peachblossom here when he came and Jump and the sparrows stayed in New Hope."

"Peachblossom is here?" Did someone tell her and she had forgotten?

"He is in the stables dear. Have you not seen him yet?"

"No I haven't. I would like to though. Do you mind Mama?"

"Of course not, would you like some company?"

"No I think I would like some time alone actually. I haven't had a moment to myself since I got back." Kel kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way to the stables.

She walked through the door and saw Peachblossom leaning over the door to his stall looking straight at her. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of her old friend. Kel walked over to his head and leaned her forehead against his.

"Hi boy." She just stood there for a long time, neither of them moving. "I'm sorry I disappeared. I didn't have much choice." The horse butted his head up against her chest as if to say all was forgiven. "I missed you" Kel spent the better part of the morning with her horse, telling him all that had happened since she had seen him last and checking him over to reassure herself he was all in one piece. A few of the stable hands came by to greet her and to feed Peachblossom apples, which explained the extra weight he seemed to be carrying. "I need to get back, I'll come by and see you later though ok?" He lipped at her shirt and went back to his third apple since she had been there.

Kel let herself out of his stall and turned to leave the stables. She froze at the sight of the blue eyed man leaning against the door.

"Dom?"

"Hi Kel." She took a step towards him and he closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a hug. "I thought you were dead."

"Apparently I'm not easy to kill." She backed out of his embrace and gasped as pain shot through her head.

_ "God's Kel! What is wrong with you?"_

_ "I don't know what you mean Dom!" she had been watching him pace and rant at her from behind the desk in her office for the better part of an hour and still was not sure what exactly he was upset about. _

_ "Going on patrol alone? Going up against a group of bandits ALONE? Have you lost your mind completely?" Dom had not planned on invading her office and yelling at her, but after he got to New Hope with First Company and Raoul had filled him in on what she had been up to, he hadn't been able to help himself. Kel looked at him in confusion, why was he so upset? Neal hadn't been this upset and neither had Raoul. She got up and came around her desk, not being able to stand the pacing any longer._

_ "Okay Dom stop! I am fine, neither of those incidents killed me. I am not that easy to kill. And besides all of that, what right do you have to come in here yelling at me?" her voice was low with anger, "Why does it matter to you what I do?"_

_ "It just does Kel! I don't want you to get hurt, or worse."_

_ "Why? Why do you care?" he had finally stopped pacing and turned to face her. _

_ "Because I care about you Keladry, probably more than I should but gods help me I do." Kel stared at him and then dropped her eyes stunned by his confession. She had harbored feelings for Dom for a long time but she never dreamed that he felt anything for her. She was not the type of woman he usually sought out. _

_ "Kel look at me" Dom was getting antsy. He couldn't tell what she was thinking from behind her mask. She finally met his gaze and he saw everything he needed to see. He put his hands on either side of her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Dom just stood there for a moment giving her a chance to stop him._

_ "Are you going to kiss me or not?" That was all the encouragement he needed before covering her lips with his own._

"KEL?! Are you okay?" The pain had brought Kel to her knees so quickly it had caught him off guard. He knelt down on one knee next to her, "Are you alright?" Kel looked up and he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"You kissed me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The day before I was taken, in my office, you kissed me." Dom smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I did," he smiled and offered her a hand up, "but you told me to."

"I just remembered." She stood up slowly, her hand to her head.

"Raoul told me about your memory loss, I didn't realize you didn't have it all back yet."

"Neither did I." she whispered quietly. "Is that all that happened Dom?"

"Between us?" she nodded, "Yes, Tobe interrupted us with a message from Mastiff, something about Carthak, I think. But if you had not been taken the next day…Kel I have been going crazy, not knowing if you were alive or not." For the first time he noticed that she wouldn't look at him. "Kel? What is it?"

"How much did Raoul tell you Dom?" she still would not meet his eyes

"Not much actually, he just said that you had been abducted and had lost your memory but that you started to get it back a few months ago and Lady Alanna and Neal found you in Maren."

"A lot has happened" She moved past him, needing to put some distance between them. She steadied herself and turned back to face him. "Dom, I'm married." He just stared at her for a moment, not sure exactly what to say. "Say something."

"I…uhm…," he raked his fingers through his hair, searching for something to say. Dom had attempted to convince himself that Kel was dead and had tried to move on but could never get her out of his head. Then when he had arrived that morning and Raoul told him she was here he thought that they had been given another chance. Now it seemed, that had been ripped from him as well. "I am glad you found someone Kel." He had to get out of there.

"Dom, wait!" she grabbed his arm, "I didn't remember you. I did not get any of my memories back until a few months ago and I was already married by then."

"Kel I understand, and I'm happy for you really. I just need to get some air and process all of this. I will be fine, don't worry about me." He squeezed her hand and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Kel left the stables and went back to her quarters in a daze. She found that the more she thought about it the more she realized that the feelings she had for Dom were nothing compared to what she felt for Kane. He was her husband, her rescuer, the man who saw past the warrior and to the woman. She suddenly realized how extremely tired she had become and lay down on the bed immediately succumbing to sleep.

_"Tighten that sail! If this ship goes down, we are all dead men!" The storm had come out of no where and she was in no condition to walk, much less swim. _

_"CAPTAIN, HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE!" She could tell from the lack of movement above her that the crew was bracing for some sort of impact but from her position in the hold she couldn't tell what. Then she saw her world turn upside down and start to fill with water as the hold cracked open to reveal an angry ocean tearing the ship to pieces. She started to struggle in earnest barely managing to get her ropes off before the ship was completely under water._

"KEL, Kel, KELADRY! WAKE UP!" Strong arms shook her out of the nightmare and she sat up, instinctively striking out at whoever was holding her. She stopped short when she realized it was Kane.

"Kane?" She did not notice the hot tears streaming down her face, "I swear I thought I was drowning!" He wrapped her in his arms and held her, slowly rubbing her back until she stopped shaking.

"It's alright love, your safe." He kept talking, telling her it was alright until she had completely calmed down.

"Kane, this is the second time I have had a dream like that."

"The second time? This is the first time you have been screaming in your sleep Kel; I know I sleep a foot away from you."

"The first one was when I fainted in the courtyard." He looked at her confused, waiting for her to continue. She told him about the two flashbacks not realizing she still had tears streaming down her face. She rubbed her hands across the scars on her wrists, realizing now they must have been from the rope she was bound with.

"Do you think you are remembering things from the missing weeks?"

"I can't think of another explanation, the only other time I've ever been on a ship was traveling back and forth from the YamaniIslands with my parents and I was very young."

"If you are starting to remember, maybe we can finally figure out what happened and why you were abducted in the first place." They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "We will figure this out Kel, I promise." She nodded and he kissed her forehead and moved to answer the door.

"Alanna, were we expecting you?" Lady Alanna and her husband, Baron George Cooper of Pirates Swoop stood at the door waiting to be allowed in.

"Not exactly, we need to speak with the two of you."

"Of course, come in." Kane ushered them into the sitting area and called for Kel to join them.

"What's wrong Alanna?" it took Kel two seconds flat to see the worry in her friends purple gaze, something was definitely wrong.

"Why would you think something was wrong?"

"Because you have that look, the one that says I'm not going to like whatever you have to tell me." She sat next to her husband.

"Right well, I think I told you that George had been looking into your disappearance," at her nod she continued, "we just received word this morning that one of his contacts has a lead on who orchestrated your kidnapping." Kel and Kane exchanged a look both thinking about her recent flashbacks.

George took up where his wife left off," My contact has reason to believe a group of Carthaki rebels may be involved."

"Carthak?" Kel looked confused. "I don't know anyone in Carthak. Why would they want me?"

"I don't know, that was all that he could find out. I sent word for him to dig a little deeper, see if he could find out the reasoning behind the attack."

"Wait; the day before I was taken I received word that there was a group of Carthaki mercenaries at FortMastiff. I was told not to allow them access to New Hope."

"Mercenaries? Why would Carthaki mercenaries be that far north?" Kane didn't think any of this made sense.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out." Alanna was determined to find out what had happened. She hated not knowing. "Kel, why didn't you tell us any of this before?"

"I didn't remember until this morning. I had a flashback in the stables." Kane shot her a look, she hadn't told him about that one. Kel had planned on telling him about Dom and her flashback from that morning, but it just didn't seem the right time.

"Okay then," George saw the look pass between husband and wife, and stood to usher Alanna out of their rooms. "Alanna, we really should be going."

"But…I…they…"

"Come on now lass, we've given them quite a bit to think about." He put his hand on her back and gave her a gentle push toward the door.

"Kel we will see you for supper?" Kel nodded and Alanna followed her husband out of the room.

Kane stood and saw them to the door, returning to his seat next to his wife he waited for her to explain. When she just looked back at him, he knew he had to ask, "Kel, why don't you want to tell me about this particular flashback, what aren't you telling me?"

"Kane you have to promise not to get angry,"

"How often have you seen me angry Kel? It can't be that bad."

"I saw Dom this morning."

"Dom?" Where had he heard that name before, "Neal's cousin? That Dom?"

"Yes that Dom."

"Okay…" he waited, "What did he kiss you or something?" She looked up sharply, but didn't say anything, "Kel?"

"Yes he kissed me, but not today it was the day before I was kidnapped, he was angry and then when I made him tell me why he said he had feelings for me and then he kissed me. I didn't remember any of this until this morning when I saw him in the barn and he hugged me and I told him I was married, and then he left." The words came out in a rush and Kane had to stop himself from laughing.

"So what you're telling me is that you had a life before I met you?"

"You're not angry?"

"No love, I'm not angry. I know you had a life before we met." Kane suddenly realized why she thought he would be upset, "Did you love him?"

"I think I may have," she met his eyes, "but it doesn't even come close to how I feel for you."

"Well I would hope not!" he smirked at her and kissed her lightly. "What did he say?"

"Just that he thought I was dead and he was glad to see me."

"No I meant about you being married?"

"Oh, he just said that he was glad I was happy."

"Sounds like he really cared for you."

"We never had the chance to find out." She whispered.

"Any regrets?"

"About us? None!"

"Good." He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. She leaned back to look up at him.

"What about you? Any regrets"

"Just one."

"Is that so?" She pushed away from him playfully. He held on tighter and pulled her back to him.

"I regret that you had to go through so much to make your way to me. It would have been much easier for me to come to you." A smile formed on Kel's face.

"I love you Dragon."

"I love you Protector. OOMPH!" Her elbow caught him in the stomach at the use of the title. "Still don't like that one, I see."

"Not even a little," She called over her shoulder as she exited the room. Kane followed her and leaned against the door frame as she sat on the edge of the bed to put her boots back on.

"The recent flashbacks, can you tell anything about the men who took you? Accents? Smells? Anything?"

"I've been thinking about that since Alanna said the Carthaki's were involved, but I just can't remember, it is all still really fuzzy." She finished with her boots, got up, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kane moved to block her path

"To the practice courts?" What was his problem?

"Uh, I don't think so love."

"Really? And who is going to stop me? You?" She crossed her arms across her chest, daring him to challenge her.

"Yes me. You are pregnant Keladry, and you've fainted twice in two days you aren't going anywhere." He had every intention of throwing her over his shoulder if need be.

"I didn't faint twice. I fainted once, the other times I had a flashback, completely different."

"You're still not going Keladry." She stomped her foot in frustration, "Did you just stomp your foot at me?"

"YES! You are treating me like I'm going to break at any second Kane!" She was not going to lie in bed for nine months and be waited on hand and foot.

"I don't think you are going to break Keladry! I just want you to be careful and take it easy." He pulled her in to hold her.

"I know that, and I love that you are concerned and want to take care of me. But if you don't give me some room to breathe, I'm going to break your arm before this baby gets here." She said all of this with a sweet smile on her face and Kane only grinned unrepentantly.

"You won't push yourself?"

"I promise." He let go of her and allowed her to pass, then proceeded to follow her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." She frowned at him and put her hands on her hips. "What, a man can't follow his pregnant wife around just to make sure she is being careful?"

"There is no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Afraid not love." Kel threw her hands up in frustration resigning herself to his hovering. "That's it Lady, just accept the inevitable."

"This is not over Kane Dell!"

"Whatever you say." She huffed at him and strode out the door, Kane close on her heels.


End file.
